


Temperance

by mizrosecat



Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [15]
Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizrosecat/pseuds/mizrosecat
Summary: There is a rivalry between the Music and Dance departments of SM University. Music majors are considered snobs and Dance majors are known to sleep around. At least that's what Taeyong learned as a freshman. So when he meets Ten, he doesn't think he'll be any different.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: The Arcana Series: a taeten love story through multiple reincarnations [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918276
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	Temperance

**Author's Note:**

> **this is part of a series of one-shot stories inspired each by a card of the Major Arcana, which composes the tarot. they can all be read independently. but if you read it all, it comes together as one.**
> 
> heyo  
> another week another taeten fic. we are (sorta) nearing the end of the series. it stops on 22 in case you don't know. the next 3 fics are ready and I've been flailing around with the rest even though i know their rough plots haha let's hope it comes together in due time.
> 
> hope you like this although i'm not 100% satisfied but lately i hate everything i write/wrote so i really don't know

"Dance majors are sluts!" professes Johnny during the first party of the semester. "So always carry condoms with you."

He takes some from his pocket, making the crowd laugh.

"Welcome to SM University and take some of these," he says, throwing them in the air.

That was a year ago. Since his freshman year, Taeyong has learned a lot. He didn't use that many condoms though and stayed away from Dance majors after what his seniors told him. Not that he has anything against people who like to sleep around, but there has always been a rivalry between the two departments, so the students rarely interact. And when they do, it’s usually not positive.

Johnny and Jaehyun, the guys in the top jazz band of the school, told Taeyong that Dance majors find them snobs, and how dare they think that. The department can't help if they have excellent students. Truthfully, Taeyong doesn't care. He's here for his passion: the violin. But he nods along because somehow they invite him to hang out with them. 

Either way, there is only one thing that matters to Taeyong this year and it's the Winter Showcase.

It's a concert before winter break where the best students are selected to perform, individually or in groups. It’s an incredible honor and can really boost one's curriculum. With his excellent grades in the previous year, Taeyong is hoping that maybe he’ll be called, even if they usually select juniors and seniors.

One month into classes, everyone is summoned to the auditorium for an announcement. Taeyong and Doyoung take seats and wait.

“This is it, isn’t it” Taeyong fidgets.

“Calm down, Taeyong.”

“I’m not gonna get picked, I don’t know why I’m nervous.”

“Take a breath,” the friend says, unphased. 

The director of the performing arts department, Professor Lee Soo-Man, gets on the stage and clears his throat.

"We’re here to announce the selection for the Winter Showcase.”

Taeyong braces himself, keeping his eyes down and his ears open, trying not to seem defeated as each name is called but not his.

“And lastly, we’ll announce a new category,” says the director with the same monotone. “This year we are implementing a joined effort between the Music and Dance departments.”

Everyone perks up, hushed voices all over the crowd.

“We picked the top freshmen from last year to perform together.”

“What?” whispers Doyoung.

“From the Dance major, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul. And from the Music major, Lee Taeyong.”

He finally looks up. The buzz grows all around him.

“Did he say my name? Is it me?” he checks with Doyoung.

“Yes, Taeyong. It’s you” he smiles and side hugs him. “Congratulations!”

  
  


*

  
  


“Congratulations!” 

Everyone at the bar welcomes Taeyong with open arms. They hug him and then he sits down.

“Waiter, give this man a beer!” calls out Lucas. 

“I knew you were good when we first met,” says Johnny, patting his back.

“I remember he said, ‘that dude is going places’,” says Jaehyun, messing with Taeyong’s hair. 

“Guys, stop” Taeyong blushes, looking at his hands. “It’s just a showcase.”

“Basically a solo one! For a sophomore” points out Lucas, excited. “I’m so jealous.”

“I’ll share the stage with the guy from the Dance department anyway,” says Taeyong.

“Too bad, let’s hope he’s not an asshole,” says Jaehyun.

“I heard his parents are rich,” says Johnny, sipping his beer. “So he probably is an asshole.”

Everyone laughs.

Except for Taeyong. He’s too nervous to laugh. The last thing he wants is for his showcase to go badly.

  
  


*

  
  


Taeyong walks into a practice room, where Professor Jones and another one from the Dance department are talking.

“Hi, good morning” he waves.

“Taeyong!” his professor is excited to see him. “Let me introduce you two. This is Professor Miriam Strauss.”

“Nice to meet you” he shakes her hand.

“I’ve heard so much about you. And I heard you play. You have an excellent ear” she smiles.

“Thank you so much.”

The door opens behind them. Taeyong turns around to see a black-haired man enter the room. He is dainty and pretty. 

“Hi, hi,” he says, stopping beside Taeyong. “How are you, professors?”

“Excellent now that everyone is here,” says Professor Jones. “Ten, this Taeyong."

The students turn to face each other. Ten extends his hand.

“Nice to meet you, Taeyong,” he says, polite enough.

“You too, Ten.”

Taeyong is actually confused about why he has a different name from the one announced. Is it somebody else?

“Well, let’s get to the task at hand, time is of the essence,” says Professor Strauss. “We want you to perform an original piece together at the showcase. Composed and choreographed by you.”

Taeyong’s jaw drops. That’s an incredible opportunity, but a huge responsibility.

“Alone?” asks Ten, seeming just as surprised.

“Don’t worry, we’ll help you throughout the way,” says Professor Jones. “But what we truly want is a collaboration between you two. At the end of the year, the school must see that you worked together. Understood?”

“Understood,” Taeyong and Ten say at the same time.

“Perfect. Now, get to know each other and maybe bounce off some ideas. Let us know when you decide a theme,” says Professor Strauss.

Then, just like that, Taeyong is alone in a room with a stranger and he has two months to compose a score with him. They look around, awkwardly. Ten is the first to move, dropping his bag in a corner and stretching.

“So, how do you wanna do this?” asks Ten.

“Maybe we should brainstorm separately?” he suggests.

“But they said we should work together” Ten crosses his arms. “Isn’t that defeating the purpose?”

“I guess. I just have no idea how to work with someone that doesn’t know music.”

Ten raises his eyebrows.

“I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant” Taeyong rushes to mend it. “I mean someone that doesn't know how to write or read a score sheet. Just like I don’t know choreography or dance.”

“Well, I actually know some things about music. I’ve been dancing to it all my life” says Ten, taking a couple of steps towards him. “I think what’s important is deciding what story we want to tell.”

“Story?” Taeyong startles as Ten closes the distance between them.

“Yes. The story we wanna show everyone through music and dance. So how about you sit down with me and we talk a bit about ourselves?” says Ten.

Taeyong smiles nervously, but nods and follows him to the corner of the room. They sit cross-legged in front of each other.

“Can I ask you something?” Taeyong tries.

“Of course.”

“I thought your name was Chittaphon? Is that someone else?”

“No, that’s me. But everyone calls me Ten” he smiles. "I'm from Thailand, that's how it works over there."

"Oh, your English is great," says Taeyong. "I was born in South Korea but moved here when I was a teen."

"Cool. See, now we know a couple of things about each other" smiles Ten.

They spend the rest of the period chit-chatting about themselves, nothing serious, until they have their next class.

  
  


*

  
  


"His nickname is Ten? Wait a minute" thinks Johnny. "Isn't that the guy that sucked Baekhyun's cock in the bathroom of that frat house?"

"The time someone caught him with his pants down?" laughs Jaehyun.

"We should ask him," says Lucas.

"Found his Instagram," says Yuta. "He really is rich. And he's friends with Taemin."

Yuta shows them a selfie of the two.

"The one who throws sex parties?" asks Johnny.

"I wish I was invited to a sex party" pouts Jaehyun.

Taeyong just facepalms.

"He seems like a low-key, regular guy," he says.

"The ones with the angelic faces are the dangerous kind," says Yuta, knowingly.

  
  
  


*

  
  


Taeyong peeks through the glass window into the classroom. He can see the dancers twirling around. He looks for a familiar head of dark hair and finds Ten in the middle. His body is lean and graceful, seemingly light as a feather. His limbs stretch and extend with ease. Ten truly is a great dancer. 

Class is done and students start coming out. Taeyong steps out of the way, keeping an eye out for Ten. He's talking to Taemin, the TA, drinking water and laughing, as they walk out.

"You should come over this weekend. We'd love to have you again" says Taemin. 

Another sex party? It's what Taeyong wonders.

"I'd love to hang out again" smiles Ten. "Hey, Taeyong. You came to walk me to our meeting?"

"Sure," he says. 

The truth is Taeyong wanted to check him out, size up his partner of work, how good of a dancer he really is. He needs to know all of that if he's gonna compose a song for him to dance to. He has also seen some videos of Ten on his Instagram, but it was mainly contemporary stuff he put together and really old Kpop covers. Taeyong needed to see the basics.

"This is Taeyong, the Music major I'm working with," says Ten.

"Ten told me you also got selected too," says Taeyong. "Congrats."

"Thank you. Jongin and I also have decisions to make about our presentation now. Good luck! And nice to meet you, Taeyong" Taemin says goodbye.

Taeyong and Ten turn around and part in their direction.

"Do you wanna grab some coffee? I'm a bit exhausted. Running on a few hours of sleep" says Ten.

Taeyong wonders what he was doing last night. They head to the coffee shop and Ten orders an iced americano for himself.

"What do you want? I can get it" offers Ten.

"You don't have to."

"You can get it next time" Ten smiles.

He is always so polite and nice. Taeyong finds that disconcerting for some reason.

"My usual is an iced latte with vanilla."

Ten pays and they take a seat.

"So. Are you excited?"

"For what?" asks Taeyong.

"Working on an original piece. I love choreographing" he says.

"I haven't done it that much, to be honest" confesses Taeyong.

"Oh. It'll be fine, I'm sure we can help each other out" assures Ten.

They call their names and Ten goes to pick their drinks up.

“Well, I was thinking we could discuss our music taste,” says Ten when he’s back. “I’m guessing you like classics a lot?”

“Yes, but I don’t restrict myself. I listen to a bit of everything.”

“Me too! That’s great” Ten smiles. “But what made you fall in love?”

“With music?” Taeyong asks. Ten nods. “Actually, it was a ballet.”

“Wow. I was not expecting that answer” chuckles Ten.

Taeyong blushes a bit. “My maternal grandmother was a ballerina. She danced at the Bolshoi.”

“Oh, my God, no way” Ten props his head on his hand, getting closer to Taeyong.

“Yep. She and my grandfather fell in love when she was touring and eventually she retired and moved to South Korea to marry him and teach,” he explains.

“And she showed you ballets?” asks Ten curiously.

“She used to take me to see them. We traveled to Moscow once as well. It was pretty amazing.”

“What did you watch?”

“Swan Lake.”

“That’s my favorite!

“Mine too!” Taeyong can feel himself getting wrapped up in the conversation, carried away. He never disclosed this to anyone at the university, not even Doyoung, because of the rivalry between the departments. Something he still didn’t understand. So what if Ten was at a sex party or sucked Baekhyun’s cock? It’s none of Taeyong’s business.

“And that’s why you picked up the violin? Why not dance?” asks Ten.

“My dad didn’t want me to have dance lessons,” he shrugs. “I guess he thought it was a girls’ thing.”

“Well, that happens, I guess.”

“Your parents always supported you?”

“Always. I’m so lucky” Ten smiles. “So I’m guessing Tchaikovsky is a big influence for you?”

“I’d say so,” confirms Taeyong.

“And mine as well. We have so much in common! I’m glad we are paired together. This will be a piece of cake” says Ten, touching Taeyong’s arm.

He enjoys the warm and gentle point of contact. He’s also starting to realize he enjoys Ten’s company a lot. Taeyong begins to look forward to his encounters with him. He starts drafting the score carefully so Ten can choreograph it as soon as possible. Even if Taeyong lacks experience composing, something feels right when his pencil hits the paper to write the keys down. He often thinks about Ten and the way his body moves while he’s at it. Sometimes, when he can, he watches Ten’s classes, capturing his dance in his memory. It seems as though he’s writing him a song.

“This is just a rough sketch, okay?” says Taeyong one afternoon, as they meet in a music classroom.

“I get it, just play it. I’m curious” says Ten.

Nervous, Taeyong presses play on the demo he recorded. It’s only two minutes long, but it’s something. They listen in silence and Taeyong notices Ten closes his eyes. So he just watches his face. When it’s over, Ten looks at him and smiles.

“This sounds amazing, Taeyong” he gets up and closes the distance between them.

“Really?” he doubts.

Ten nods and pulls him to a hug. Taeyong is disconcerted for a second before hugging him back. It’s the first time they do it. There is something very comforting about Ten’s arms, even if he’s lean. Taeyong wants to keep going, but Ten pulls back.

“We should celebrate. Do you wanna grab a drink with me?”

“Yes,” Taeyong answers without thinking twice.

They are leaving the university building when someone calls Taeyong’s name. He turns his head to see Johnny, Jaehyun, and many others. They wave.

“I’ll be right back,” he says to Ten, then he walks over to the group.

“Is that Ten?” Johnny asks.

“He’s hotter in person,” says Jaehyun.

“Where are you guys going?” asks Lucas.

“We are grabbing a drink,” explains Taeyong.

They trade funny looks between them. Johnny takes a condom from his wallet and hands it to Taeyong.

“Do you just carry those around with you everywhere? I don’t need it” says Taeyong, making them chuckle.

“I do carry them around everywhere and so should you,” Johnny insists and puts the condom inside Taeyong’s pocket. “Especially if you are hanging out with a Dance major that much.”

“STDs are a pain, Taeyong. Literally” teases Jaehyun and everyone laughs.

Except for Taeyong. 

“Sure. Well, I’m not gonna keep him waiting. See you guys later.”

He turns around and walks back to Ten.

“Tell us how it goes!” he can hear Johnny shout. Taeyong just ignores him and hopes that Ten doesn’t hear them.

“So, where are we going?” he smiles weakly at Ten.

“I know a bar where the ambiance is nice and the drinks aren’t expensive,” Ten says. “Follow me.”

A couple of blocks away from the university, they enter an intimate small place. They get a table and Ten orders them two draft beers.

“They are excellent, trust me” he smiles.

“I trust you,” says Taeyong.

Ten tilts his head. “Good. Because I’m already thinking about the choreography. I’m honored to dance to your composition.”

The waiter delivers their drinks and they thank her.

“To us collaborating together,” says Ten. 

“To us.”

They clink glasses and drink.

“So next week I’ll work a little more on the score while you start choreographing?” asks Taeyong.

“Yes. I can call you as soon as I have something to show if you want” offers Ten.

“Please!”

Ten chuckles and Taeyong can’t help but do the same. They have a great evening together and unlike what his friends thought, Taeyong doesn’t need the condom after all. Even if a part of him does feel attracted to Ten, because he’s a beautiful and sweet guy, Taeyong’s not gonna jeopardize their partnership.

  
  


It doesn’t take long for Ten to call Taeyong to meet at night in one of the dance classrooms. He’s ready to show a couple of moves from the choreography. 

“It’s a little rough around the edges,” he explains. “I was just so eager for you to see it, I couldn’t wait.”

Knowing that makes Taeyong smile.

“Come on, I wanna watch,” he insists.

“Okay, play the music for me,” Ten says and Taeyong clicks play on his phone.

Ten starts moving according to the sound, arms and legs in fluid and beautiful motions. It’s the perfect marriage of Taeyong’s composition to Ten’s choreography, and he’s executing it flawlessly. Taeyong can’t help but drop his jaw at the result, which is still just a first draft. When Ten is done, he stops to catch his breath a couple of seconds, before turning to Taeyong.

“How is it?”

“It’s perfect,” says Taeyong, walking towards him. “You’re perfect.”

He grabs Ten in his arms and lifts him in a hug, turning them around one time, making Ten laugh. Then they look at each other, close. Taeyong pushes a strand of black hair out of Ten’s face, who shuts his eyes with the touch. Ten’s so beautiful right now and Taeyong can’t stay away from him any longer. He grabs him by the nape and kisses him. His lips are warm and soft and he smells so great, like blackberries and something flowery. Ten opens up under Taeyong’s touch, allowing his tongue to go inside his mouth and find his. Taeyong’s arms are tight around Ten’s waist, who’s holding onto Taeyong’s shoulders. They don’t stop, even as they get breathless, and their lips become plush and red. Taeyong pushes Ten onto the nearest wall, getting carried away, forgetting that he’s in a public space. He rolls his hips against Ten’s and starts kissing down his neck, a hand snaking under his shirt, feeling his delightful skin. Taeyong wants him so bad.

“Wait,” says Ten suddenly, and Taeyong stops kissing him. “Can we slow this down?”

Taeyong pulls back and Ten puts a hand on his chest.

“Oh. Sorry. I just thought…”

Ten frowns. “What?”

“You know,” Taeyong says, but Ten continues to look confused. “That you got around.”

Ten untangles himself from Taeyong and walks towards his things, grabbing his cardigan. “Why would you think that?”

“I-” Taeyong follows him. “That’s what everyone says.”

Ten squints. “Is that what you think of me? You believe them?”

“I-I…” Taeyong babbles.

“Nevermind, I gotta go” Ten grabs his bag and darts out of the room.

“Wait, Ten…” but he’s gone.

Taeyong covers his face with his hand and grunts into it, feeling completely dumb and stupid for believing what the others were saying about Ten. He should have asked, he should have treated him with care, instead of just jumping him like that. He probably scared Ten away now and he doesn’t know how he’s going to fix it.

Is it even fixable? Ten must think he’s a disgusting jerk. It’s how he feels about himself after what he’s done.

The next morning, Taeyong tries to call him, but Ten doesn’t pick up. He texts him, but no answer. Taeyong starts to wonder if the Winter Showcase is doomed now that he fucked everything up. He decides to give Ten a few days to cool off and then waits for him outside one of his classes. When Ten sees him, his joyful expression falls entirely and it breaks Taeyong’s heart.

“What do you want?” Ten asks, not stopping his walk. Taeyong follows him.

“Ten, I’m sorry. But we need to talk. The Showcase…”

“You were right. We can work separately. Just keep sending me the mp3 files when you update the music and I can choreograph on my own” he says without looking at him. “I’ll see you at rehearsals.”

Ten picks up the pace and Taeyong gives up trying to follow him. After all, he seems to want to stay away from Taeyong now and he’s not gonna impose his presence. He sighs dejected. Somehow he’s gotta make it work. And somehow he’s gotta get Ten’s forgiveness. He didn’t realize how much he liked having Ten around until he lost him. Taeyong at least wants his friendship back, because he probably doesn’t deserve his affection now.

And so he gets to work. He hones his track to match what he’s feeling: a deep regret, and a plea for an apology. He hopes Ten will understand when he hears it. Maybe if Ten listens to it enough, he’ll forgive Taeyong. 

The weeks go by in a flash and soon the two must present their work to Professors Jones and Strauss. It’s the first time Taeyong is seeing Ten in a while and he’s extremely nervous. They run through it once.

“This is beautiful, but something is off,” says Jones.

“Agreed. You two clearly aren’t in sync” says Strauss. “Don’t get me wrong, you can follow the tempo, but there’s an emotional connection missing.”

“Have you been working together?” asks Jones.

“Yes” lies Taeyong.

“And are you getting along?” asks Strauss.

“Yes” lies Ten.

“Well, then whatever you are doing is not enough. You need to bond and practice more” says Jones. “You have one week.”

The professors leave the classroom, leaving a shaky Taeyong and a distraught Ten behind.

“Ten…”

“I know. It’s my fault. Let’s just practice” he says. “Play.”

Taeyong positions his violin and starts playing, deciding not to argue with Ten, who begins to move his body with the music. Taeyong watches him while he plays, and it’s incredible. He’s amazing.

They practice till night until they are too exhausted to continue. 

“Tomorrow, we do this again,” says Ten, before leaving. He’s keeping his words short and their interactions distant. It leaves a gash in Taeyong’s heart.

During the entire week, they practice nonstop, until the day of the Showcase. Taeyong has never been more nervous and it’s not just because of the concert. This officially ends his relationship with Ten. There’ll be no excuse to seek him out in the future and that is painful in itself. It’s clear Ten doesn’t want anything to do with him. It doesn’t matter that Taeyong tried, he couldn’t make up for his mistake and he should just accept it.

But that won’t stop him from showing his affection one last time. Like he knows it’s customary, he buys a bouquet of flowers, red roses, for Ten. Already in his suit, he makes his way to the dressing rooms, where he knows the dancers are getting ready for the Showcase. He enters the place and sees Ten in front of a mirror in the farthest seat, doing his eye makeup. Taeyong approaches and when Ten sees him, he startles.

“Hi,” Taeyong says, looking at Ten through the mirror. “I got this for you.”

Ten’s face is impassive.

“I’ll put them here,” says Taeyong, leaving them gently on the counter. He kneels beside Ten’s chair. “I also wanted to say a couple of things before we get on stage.”

Ten refuses to look at him. But Taeyong goes on.

“Doing this with you was an amazing experience,” says Taeyong softly. “But out of everything, the best part was meeting you. I hope you can believe me.”

Ten lowers his eyes.

“I’m sorry I believed the stupid things my friends said about you, I shouldn’t have” he adds. “And being false or not, they don’t change how I feel about you.”

“How?” asks Ten.

“Excuse me?” Taeyong is surprised he actually said something.

“How do you feel about me?”

Taeyong gulps. “I like you.”

He knows he’s blushing now, so he gets up. 

“I’ll leave you to get ready. See you out there.”

Taeyong exits the room, trying to catch his breath. His heart is beating a million miles an hour after that interaction. Now all he has to do is wait behind the stage for their turn to perform. And that’s it.

He’s standing near the aisle watching the performances when something taps him in the shoulder. It’s Ten. He’s got a beautiful costume and makeup on.

“You look amazing,” says Taeyong.

“So do you,” says Ten, and there is a faint smile on his lips. That makes Taeyong’s heart skip a beat.

Ten closes the distance between them and deposits a soft kiss on Taeyong’s lips. He wants it to last longer but he just takes what he can get.

“I can’t smudge my lipstick,” says Ten, like he read his mind. “Do you have plans after this?”

“Not anymore,” says Taeyong, a smile sprouting on his lips.

“Come to my place?” Ten grabs his hand and squeezes.

“Absolutely.”

They stay with clasped hands, Ten’s head on Taeyong’s shoulder, as they wait for their turn on the stage. 

“Break a leg,” Taeyong tells Ten, right before they get in.

In the dark, they take their positions, Taeyong in the corner upfront so Ten has the space to dance. He positions his violin and the lights go on. He gives one last look to Ten before he starts playing the bittersweet melody, that’s filled with his longing and regret towards Ten. It all ends in the blink of an eye and when Taeyong is able to look at the crowd, he sees standing ovations. They bow before leaving.

Outside, they meet with their professors.

“It was incredible,” says Jones.

“Your connection was perfect, congratulations,” says Strauss.

They change back to their regular clothes and meet up by the entrance.

“I live a couple of blocks from campus,” says Ten. “How about a walk?”

“Sure” smiles Taeyong.

Ten takes his hand and starts pulling him along through the cold, snow-covered streets. Taeyong can feel his chest warm, and it’s not from the layers of his coat and sweaters. Soon they get to a nice looking apartment where Ten apparently lives alone. They leave their shoes and hang their winter garments at the entrance.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Ten asks, going towards the kitchen. “Maybe hot cocoa.”

Taeyong follows him and grabs him by the waist, turning Ten around to face him.

“Can I kiss you?”

Ten smiles. “Yes.”

They join their lips, this time with much more enthusiasm. Ten wraps his arms around Taeyong’s neck and lets him take the lead on the kiss. They get breathless easily and Ten pulls away.

“Do you mind if I take a shower? I kinda wanna get rid of all this,” he motions himself.

“No problem.”

Ten pulls him along into his suite. “You can wait here if you want.”

Taeyong nods and Ten slips into his bathroom. He can hear the water running. He’s a bit nervous because not only Ten brought him to his home, he brought him to his room. He takes a couple of deep breaths, trying not to freak himself out.

That plan goes out the window when Ten steps out with damp hair, fresh face, and seemingly wearing only fluffy robes. 

“Hi,” he says, closing the distance.

“Hi,” says Taeyong, dumbfounded. “You’re beautiful.”

Ten laughs and sits next to him. “Thanks. You’re not so bad yourself.”

Taeyong blushes, taking his hand. “Can I kiss you again?”

“Are you going to keep asking?” Ten raises an eyebrow.

“I feel like I should after that blunder of a first time…” Taeyong sighs.

Ten huddles close and cups his face, making Taeyong look at him. 

“It’s fine. I know you didn’t mean any offense,” he says. “I was just shocked that people I don’t even know say things about me.”

“If there’s any consolation, they say things about everyone in the Dance major.”

Ten makes a shocked face. “Like what?”

“That you sucked Baekhyun’s cock.”

“Who’s Baekhyun?” Ten frowns.

“That Taemin throws sex parties and you all attend it.”

Ten laughs wholeheartedly. “Taemin is in an exclusive relationship with his boyfriend Jongin. The only parties he throws are game night at their apartment.”

“Oh, gosh” Taeyong covers his face, embarrassed. “This is ridiculous. Where do all these rumors come from? Who is spreading them?”

“I don’t know. We don’t have rumors about Music majors” Ten shrugs.

“I’m so sorry, Ten” Taeyong says one more time.

“It’s okay. I appreciate that you liked me even with all those crazy rumors you heard. I thought it must mean something.”

“I do like you. I wasn’t just trying to get in your pants that night” he says. “But don’t get me wrong, you are very… a-attractive.”

Ten chuckles and cups Taeyong’s face, kissing him gently.

“There’s something you must know first,” says Ten.

“Tell me” Taeyong wraps his arms around his waist.

“I’ve never been intimate with anyone.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Quite the opposite of what you heard” jests Ten. “Is that okay?”

Taeyong nods. “It’s perfectly fine. We can take it slow.”

Ten moves to the bed and pulls Taeyong to lay beside him. They caress each other’s hairs and cheeks, just appreciating themselves for a moment.

“Kiss me, Taeyong.”

He doesn’t need to hear it twice. Taeyong closes in and joins their lips, softly at first. His heart is beating so strong in his chest and butterflies are dancing inside his stomach. He’s so happy to be with Ten now. It feels right. He’d be satisfied just to kiss him chastely the entire night, but it’s Ten who pulls Taeyong on top of him and parts his lips, tongue searching for Taeyong’s. Ten grabs him by the hips and holds him tight there, in between his legs. Taeyong imagines he knows what Ten wants and rolls his body against him, making a sweet moan escape Ten’s mouth. For some reason, Ten trusts him with this, so he’s gonna do his best. Taeyong pulls back to look at his blown-out pupils.

“I wanna make you feel good,” he says. “If you want me to stop, just say so.”

Ten nods. Taeyong resumes kissing him, taking his time. Gently and slowly, he unties Ten’s robes and opens it, hand sliding down to his nipples, then abs. Ten gasps and grabs at the sheets, throwing his head back. Watching him closely, Taeyong wraps his hand around Ten’s erection, which is leaking precome on his belly. He uses his thumb to spread it over the head and Ten shudders as he moans. Taeyong sucks his lower lip and moves his hand very slowly to begin with, wanting to tease and draw it out as much as he can. At first, Ten just enjoys the touch, but then he starts opening Taeyong’s shirt and pants, helping him undress. They change positions and end up side by side again, jerking each other off and kissing between gasps and moans. They are in no rush, but soon Taeyong can sense Ten trembling all over, breath ragged, and then he’s spilling over his hand with a drawn-out moan. Ten takes a second before continuing to jerk Taeyong off, and it doesn’t take long for him to cum too.

Panting, they trade a couple of sweet kisses. 

“There are some tissues in the bedside table next to you,” says Ten.

Taeyong grabs them and they clean up themselves and the bed, huddling close after. Taeyong takes Ten in his arms and they hide from the cold winter night under the covers. Taeyong kisses the top of his head.

“Thank you,” says Ten. “This was amazing.”

“You’re the one who’s amazing” whispers Taeyong, meaning every word.

Ten smiles at him, sleepy, and gives him a peck on the lip before shutting his eyes. 

Taeyong wakes up comfortably warm, but alone. He blinks a couple of times. There is a robe laid down on the bed with a post-it note saying “for you”. He puts it on and waddles out of the room. He follows the sound of Ten singing to the kitchen. Something smells good.

“You’re up!” says Ten cheerfully, greeting him with a kiss.

“I am. Are you making me breakfast?”

“Bingo. I hope you like pancakes.”

“I love pancakes.”

Ten giggles. “Perfect. You can sit down at the table. There’s coffee in that.”

Taeyong pours them two cups.

“Creamer? Sugar?” offers Ten.

“Black for me,” says Taeyong.

“Just like me,” says Ten, excited, serving him a stack of chocolate chip pancakes. 

“This looks delicious.”

“It is delicious, I hope” considers Ten, sitting down beside him. “I don’t cook a lot, but I know how to make pancakes.”

Taeyong cuts a piece and puts it in his mouth. “Marvelous.”

Ten smiles. “You’re cute.”

Taeyong finishes chewing his food and sips the coffee.

“Ten, there’s something I want to do, but only if you agree.”

“What is it?”

“I wanna get to the bottom of these rumors. You don’t have to come with me, but I wanna meet with my friends and understand where they are coming from” explains Taeyong.

“I would actually love to know that,” says Ten.

“Then you’ll come along?”

“Count me in” he smiles.

Later that evening, Taeyong and Ten go to the bar where his friends hang out. The moment they all realize who is coming with him, they become quiet.

“Hey, Taeyong” starts Johnny. “What’s up?”

“We actually want to talk to you guys,” says Taeyong.

“About?” asks Jaehyun.

“All these rumors about Dance majors being huge sluts” says Ten, sitting down at the table. “Not that there’s a problem with being a slut, but everything I heard so far is a lie.”

Everyone trades awkward looks.

“We just wanna know from whom you heard all of it,” says Taeyong.

“Which one in particular?” wonders Lucas.

“Like the one where I sucked a guy named Baekhyun?” says Ten comically. “I don’t even know him.”

“He told us himself,” says Johnny.

Ten knits his brow, confused. 

“What about the sex parties?” asks Taeyong.

“That was Heechul’s intel,” says Jaehyun. “But he already graduated.”

“Where can we find Baekhyun? Does anyone have his number?” asks Taeyong.

“I can call him over,” says Johnny, taking out his phone.

“Apart from those, where did you hear that Ten slept around?” says Taeyong.

“Basically seniors” shrugs Yuta.

Taeyong and Ten look at each other, probably thinking the same thing. It’s getting narrower. A while later Baekhyun gets to the bar and is also surprised to see Ten there. But Ten is unphased.

“Hello, nice to meet you,” he says. “Apparently I sucked your cock once?”

Everyone laughs. Baekhyun looks clearly nervous.

“Okay, I’m sorry” he doesn’t even try to keep pretenses. “I was just trying to get away with something. So I made up that it was you.”

“Why him?” asks Taeyong.

“Because that’s what we do,” says Baekhyun. “It’s a tradition started by our senior, Heechul.”

“A tradition to make up stuff about Dance majors?” Johnny seems disbelieving.

“Yes. Heechul used to date a girl from the Dance major until she left him for some other dude. Then he made up a couple rumors about her. But to make it seem realistic, there needed more fake rumors going around, otherwise, it’d be too obvious. So he kept floating rumors until he graduated last year,” explains Baekhyun. “And we just keep passing the same rumors down, and creating something here and there when we need them.”

“So what all the seniors say is a lie?” asks Lucas.

“Mostly, yeah” shrugs Baekhyun.

“You guys kinda suck,” says Yuta.

“It’s a stupid tradition, I know. But it’s stopping, you see, we didn’t tell any of you about it, so you wouldn’t start making up shit as well” justifies Baekhyun.

“But they already have been talking about Dance majors for years now,” says Taeyong.

“Not making anything new I hope…” says Baekhyun.

“You know what, whatever” Ten rolls his eyes and gets up. “This is the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard in my life. I’m leaving. Taeyong?”

“Fuck this. Let’s get out of here” he takes Ten’s hand and they leave the bar, back into the cold night.

Ten starts laughing.

“What?” asks Taeyong.

“You guys are all so gullible! I can’t believe everything was just made up by your seniors. And all because one of them couldn’t handle a break up. Men are so trash.”

Now it’s Taeyong’s turn to laugh. “I guess you’re right. But I don’t care anymore. Come here.”

He pulls Ten for a kiss.

“Wanna go to my place? My roommate already flew back to his hometown” offers Taeyong.

Ten smiles. “Sure.”

Taeyong apartment is not as nice as Ten’s, but it’s cozy and warm. They have dinner and then take turns in the shower. Taeyong lends Ten one of his pajamas and they get in bed together. Ten huddles close to Taeyong and kisses him, hands searching for skin under the shirt.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want” Taeyong assures him.

“I wanna do it with you” whispers Ten, and it sends a shiver up Taeyong’s spine.

Ten smiles and deposits a peck on his lips.

“Okay,” Taeyong nods and reaches for his bedside table. He takes a condom and lube from it and places them on the bed. Then he turns back to Ten, who’s got curious eyes. “I’ll stop any moment you want.”

Ten pulls Taeyong on top of him. “I know. I trust you.”

“I trust you too,” whispers Taeyong before closing the distance between their lips again.

Their kiss resumes sweet and soft, tongues brushing against each other, still discovering how they taste and what feels good. They do this for a while, until it’s obvious how aroused they got. Taeyong is craving Ten’s skin, so he slides his palm under his shirt, dragging his fingertips till his nipple, playing with it. Ten hums against his mouth and Taeyong stops kissing him a while to get on his heels and pulls down Ten’s briefs. He lies on top of him, licking and sucking the skin of his chest, leaving little marks that will probably take a couple of days to disappear completely. Ten is gasping and griping Taeyong’s hair hard.

“D-don’t stop,” he whimpers.

Something flashes in Taeyong’s mind.

It’s Ten, laughing. But he looks different from this Ten that he knows. He’s wearing a black tank top, he has blue eyes, like contact lenses, and grey short hair. It’s like a memory Taeyong has, but it’s impossible because he’s never seen Ten like this before.

“Taeyong?” Ten calls and he comes back to reality.

“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Taeyong looks at him and sees the same Ten as before, the one he knows.

“I said,” Ten turns them around in bed, straddles him, and takes off his shirt, getting completely naked. “Baby, don’t stop.”

He smiles and leans down to kiss Taeyong on the lips, who’s still processing what just happened. But putting his palms on Ten’s naked sides is enough to distract him from the eerie feeling of déjà vu he got from all of that. Ten asked him very clearly not to stop and Taeyong will fulfill his wish. They make out and it turns hot and wild, as Taeyong reaches for the lube. He coats his finger generously and takes them to Ten’s rim, massaging circles until he’s relaxed. He watches Ten’s face as he pushes the first finger in and it’s a delightful vision as his expression turns into pure pleasure. Ten gives him small moans while Taeyong’s fingers him open deftly, holding him by the hair with his other hand, so he can take a good look at Ten and nip at his bottom lip. 

Taeyong is three fingers deep, brushing at Ten’s spot, pulling constant moans and curses out of him, his skin covered in a light coat of sweat. He’s so tempted to make Ten cum on his fingers but he also wants to fuck him real bad and he knows Ten wants the same thing. So he takes out his fingers and turns Ten to lay with his back on the bed again. Taeyong takes off his clothes in a flash and grabs the condom, tearing it with his teeth. He rolls it on and spreads a lot of lube, stroking himself a couple of times, cock untouched till then.

The vision of Ten laying down, opening his legs to welcome him, looking wrecked already, is heavenly. Taeyong has had sex before but it was never like this. His heart didn’t explode in his chest, his senses didn’t drown in the other person entirely like it is with Ten. It doesn’t take much to know this is special. And he thinks Ten knows it too, even if he’s never been with anyone, just by the way he looks at Taeyong.

So he lies on top of him, one arm wrapping around his hips, lining up. Ten is staring at his eyes, unwavering, infatuated. He hugs Taeyong close, obviously wanting every piece of him. Taeyong starts to push his cock inside, but Ten’s relaxed and well-prepped for this, he made sure, he took good care of him. When he bottoms out, Ten lets out a breath he was holding and Taeyong captures his lips, sucking on it lightly. He watches Ten’s blissed-out face as he starts moving his hips, trying to find the right place to grind against. His own pleasure is driving him insane, being inside Ten, close to him like this, depositing kisses all over his face and neck. He’s perfect and Taeyong gets to have him, after everything.

Ten moans loudly and Taeyong realizes what this means. He keeps snapping his hips forward, speed picking up. He can see Ten letting go of everything, giving himself to the feeling of their bodies together, eyes rolling to the back of his head, nails digging into Taeyong’s back. He’s louder and louder, and Taeyong knows he’s getting close, body trembling all over. Taeyong just keeps watching as Ten knits his brows and his mouth opens to let out a cry, his face transforming into pure euphoria, and he’s spilling in between them. It only takes a couple more thrusts for Taeyong to cum too and his senses shut down entirely for a couple of seconds, like he’s floating with Ten on a pool of pure pleasure. When he comes back, he’s laying on top of Ten’s chest, who’s caressing and kissing the top of his head.

Taeyong pulls out but doesn’t get off of Ten. The wet patch of Ten’s cum between them doesn’t bother him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Taeyong realizes the obvious.

He’s so in love with Ten.

Taeyong has known him for around two months but Ten already means so much to him and the idea of losing him hurts.

So he’s gonna make sure he doesn’t.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> yes i have no shame i put a baby don't stop deja vu here XD lmao
> 
> this story is quite simple. taeyong was supposed to be a lot more rude towards ten but it just wouldn't come out, it's hard imagining him like that for me. what did you think? it does not measure up to ten being an asshole in hanged man i'm sure lmao
> 
> i hope everyone is staying safe and healthy ♥


End file.
